Character Idea/Tokelau/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's a Character Idea of FranceSwitzerland. Tokelau will have blond hair, white skin and a friendly face. He also has a small mouth, big nose, big blue eyes and normal ears. He also has a big blond mustache, bigger than United Kingdom's one. When his Power Button is activated, he transforms in a solar panel guy. He electrocutes the opponent and hardly push him in the air. Power Shots Tokelau has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack Solar Cell Shot (Ground Shot) A solar cell appear on the side of Tokelau. A big laser wil go out of the Solar Cell. It goes on the opponent and pushes him hard back. Its much harder than Hungary's Power Shot beam of the monster. 2 seconds later above the solar cell, a big electrocuted ball will appear and go to the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touches it, he will explode similar to Czech Republic's Air Shot and the ball softly falls in the stadium. Tokelau has a chance for open goal and can simply kick the ball in the goal of the opponent. The best way to hold this Power Shot is to counter it. This is not easy and you need to do it right for your goal. But, keep in mind that the laser will push you back. You need to jump on the right moment. The most time this doesn't succeeds and Tokelau can easily score. Solar Panel Shot (Air Shot) A small house appear on the side of Tokelau. Right above in your screen, the sun will also appear. The sun will totally clear and it will shine on the solar panels. Then, the solar panel will make a big laser to the goal of the opponent. Somewhere in this laser is the ball. When the opponent touches this laser, he will disappear on the same way of Czech Republic's Air Shot. The laser is there for 4 seconds and in on of that seconds is the ball. You have 25% chance to stop this Power Shot. But when you touch the laser when the ball is there, the ball will catch hard away and its hard for Tokelau to get the ball under control. The best way is to stop it right that way or counter it if you succeed. This needs lots of practice. Also, you must have luck. Sometimes its also possible that you not disappear because you are not too close to the laser. Then, you can still hold the ball sometimes. Sun Shot (Counter Attack) A big sun appear above the stadium. The sun shoot on a random time a small laser to the goal of the opponent. Its very hard to counter. When the opponent touches it, he will explode on Czech Republic's Air Shot way and is disappeared for 5 seconds. The ball will softly catch away and the most time Tokelau can score. The best way to stop this Power Shot, while its hard, is to counter it. Otherwise almost always will Tokelau score. Its also possible to make an own goal out of this Power Shot, but this is nearly impossible. Tokelau can still walk while the Counter Attack takes place. Unlock Requirements Win the Minor League with winning the 2th, 4th, 6th, 8th, 10th, 12th, 14th, 16th, and 18th match with more than 10 goals than your opponent or pay a lot points. Costume It's a Solar Panel Costume. It looks like a big solar panel on the head of Tokelau. It will shoot a big laser similar to Denmark's Counter Attack to the opponent. When the opponent touches it, he will disappear for 5 seconds. It will give Tokelau a chance for open goal. It's a very good costume and it's an SS Rank Costume. Stats Bonus *Speed Upgrade: +5 *Jump Upgrade: +5 *Kick Upgrade: +7 *Dash Upgrade: +6 *Power Upgrade: +9 Trivia *Tokelau is an island group in Oceania. West of it lies Tuvalu, Fiji and Wallis et Futuna and South of it lies Samoa, American Samoa, Tonga and Niue. *Tokelau is the first country that is totally on Sun Energy. That's the reason of everything. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland